


Good With Her Hands

by carpemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Library, POV Ginny Weasley, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: Ginny can’t keep her hands off of her irresistible girlfriend, even when they’re in a library full of students studying. Good thing Luna’s good at keeping secrets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **[HP Kinkfest 2017](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/)** , Prompt #F8.  
>  **Kink Showcased:** Semi-Public Fingering, although it toes the line really closely to public sex
> 
> Thanks to Ravenclawsquill for the impeccable beta work to polish this up, and to the srsbzns chat room sprints for getting me through this!

It started in the library when they were studying. Ginny was having trouble focusing; Luna was absentmindedly running the toe of her shoe up the inside of Ginny’s calf, probably not realising how distracting it was. And that was that.

As soon as their relationship progressed beyond sweet kisses and shy touches over their clothes, it seemed they couldn’t get enough of each other. They were usually touching at all times. 

Right now, Ginny wanted nothing more than to leave the musty smell of the library behind and find a quiet corner to ravish Luna in. She shifted in her seat as heat pulsed through her, deep in her belly, at the thought of pushing Luna’s skirt up and working her fingers into Luna’s cotton panties. She bit her lip as she pictured the sounds Luna made when she touched her, shifting again in her chair.

Luna looked up and smiled serenely at Ginny before returning her attention to her notes. She ran the tip of her quill over her bottom lip, seemingly lost in thought. Ginny’s eyes tracked the movement, wishing that it were her fingers tracing Luna’s lip instead of the feather. A faint sound escaped her as Luna sucked on the tip of the quill. Ginny very much wished she could crawl up onto the table, lean back across their notes, and spread her legs for Luna. She wanted Luna’s clever tongue sucking and teasing at her clit.

“We’ll never get out of here if you don’t finish revising for Potions,” Luna reminded her, without looking up from her essay.

Ginny sighed and tried to focus on her studies again, rather than her girlfriend’s distracting beauty. She only managed to work for ten minutes before Luna resumed her torturous teasing. She kicked off her shoes and began to seductively run her bare toes up and down Ginny’s calf. Ginny decided she’d had enough; she couldn’t wait any longer. Excitement flared in the pit of her stomach and her lips curved up into a sly smirk as she thought about what she was about to do.

Ginny glanced around, checking the proximity of other students, before scooting her chair closer to her girlfriend’s. Luna smiled at her and leaned over to press a quick peck to her freckled cheek.

“Can you keep a secret?” Ginny asked coyly, dropping a hand to squeeze Luna’s bony knee. 

Luna’s big grey eyes widened. “Friends are trusted with secrets,” she said, not really answering Ginny’s question. Ginny let out a surprised laugh, falling a little harder for Luna’s dreamy charms.

“Yes, they are. You’re my friend, you know. My _girlfriend_ ,” Ginny said warmly. Luna nodded, smiling shyly as Ginny leaned forward to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. “So, can you keep a secret?”

Luna nodded again, and Ginny had to bite her lip to prevent herself from grinning. She let the pads of her fingers softly drag higher, past Luna’s knee. She traced gentle circles over Luna’s inner thigh, her fingers dancing in intricate patterns until Luna squirmed beside her. Ginny shifted in sympathy, clamping her inner muscles tightly against the heat that rushed through her. She let her short nails scrape lightly against Luna’s soft skin, coaxing a quiet gasp from her lips; it was like music to Ginny’s ears.

Luna’s eyes were focused intently on her essay; the only sign that she was feeling anything out of the ordinary was the way her fingers flexed around her quill. Her grey eyes grew wider than ever as Ginny boldly explored.

She inched her fingers higher, trailing them up Luna’s leg until she reached the hemline of her school skirt. Luna’s eyes cut to her, full of surprise. Ginny gave her a wicked look full of promise before slipping her fingers deftly under the grey fabric. Luna met her challenging look; her gaze grew heated. She smiled serenely, spreading her legs wider to give Ginny more room for her ministrations. Almost as an afterthought, Luna held up her wand and cast a subtle Disillusionment Charm around the underside of the table to mask Ginny’s wandering hands.

Ginny reached further under the skirt to tease the edge of Luna’s cotton underwear, dipping her fingertips beneath the waistband for a moment before diverting her course. She traced a smooth path, back and forth over Luna’s folds, relishing the feel of softness through the thin fabric of her panties. Luna’s breath hitched as Ginny teased her. She spread her legs further still. Ginny pressed down lower to feel how wet Luna already was through her underwear, and gave a low, satisfied hum as her finger skated back up towards Luna’s clit. Luna let out a quiet keening sound as Ginny began to rub her sensitive bud in slow circles, and in no time at all she began to press herself harder against Ginny’s fingers, rocking against her hand.

Ginny wanted to see Luna’s pretty face when she fell apart, right there in the middle of the library, with nothing but a flimsy Disillusionment Charm to conceal what they were doing from the other students who surrounded them.

“Hi Ginny, Luna.” Ginny’s eyes darted up to spot Hermione walking towards them with an armful of books and scrolls. She hefted them onto the table and began to rummage around in her bag for a quill, clearly settling in for a long study session. Ginny shot a glance at Luna without stopping her teasing fingers.

“Okay?” she asked faintly. Luna drew an audible breath, pausing for a moment before nodding minutely.

“Hello, Hermione. What are you studying for today?” 

Ginny was sure she was the only one who could discern the subtle change in Luna’s voice; how different it was from her normal tone. Hermione didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. Ginny slid two of her fingers down with a firmer pressure, spreading them over Luna’s soft, damp lips and giving her a firm rub in reward. Luna shifted as she rocked her hips harder against Ginny’s hand.

“Oh, just about everything,” Hermione said, in her usual frazzled tone. The end of term was drawing nearer, and Hermione was already talking the ear off anyone who would listen about her N.E.W.T revision plans. “Today I’ve brought my Ancient Runes charts and a Potions assignment for Professor Slughorn. If I’m lucky, I’ll be able to squeeze in a bit of Charms, too.”

Ginny hummed noncommittally as the pads of her fingers explored Luna’s warm slit through her underwear. Hermione chattered more about their school work while Ginny touched Luna right in front of her. It heightened the excitement coursing through Ginny’s veins — she was pleasuring her girlfriend right in front of their friend.

Luna whispered a spell under her breath to Vanish her underwear, surprising Ginny and making her flush with want. Luna winked before shifting lower in her seat so that Ginny’s fingers could more easily slide over her — slide _into_ her. Ginny’s eyes gleamed as they roamed Luna’s face; Hermione’s voice became a distant buzz for several long moments as she tried to catch her breath. She should have known that Luna would surprise her — she always rose to meet Ginny’s challenges.

Luna’s mouth fell open as Ginny teased her with light touches, brushing her clit gently and tracing her warm folds with the barest pressure. Luna made an impressive show of adding a sentence or two to her essay before Ginny dipped her fingers, spreading her lips wider. Luna’s quill dropped with a clatter, thick blots blooming across her page. Hermione clucked her tongue and spelled away the mess without even looking up from her textbook.

Ginny sucked on her lower lip as she spread Luna’s juices all over her cunt, matting the sparse thatch of springy curls between her legs. Heat pulsed through her, coiling low in her stomach and making her clench her own legs together as she pressed her slick fingers firmly against Luna’s clit. She revelled in Luna’s stifled gasp as she rubbed circles over it with two fingers. Ginny kept at it while she turned to Hermione, affecting a bored expression.

“Hermione, did you complete the Astronomy assignment?” she asked. “I was able to chart almost everything, but I had trouble with the writing portion.”

“Oh, yes! I have that right here,” Hermione answered. She dug around in her satchel and produced a thick scroll before launching into a lecture, pointing out the different constellations and explaining how she had completed each star chart. Ginny nodded along obediently, all while tuning out Hermione’s voice in order to focus on working Luna’s clit. She could tell by Luna’s shallow breathing that she was close. She briefly wondered how many orgasms she could tease out of her before she tired of this game.

“Oh, I see. That does make more sense than what I found when I was up on the tower,” Ginny said. She shot Luna a look before bringing her into the conversation. “We must have been too distracted by those Wrackspurts you swore you spotted to focus on the stars.”

Luna took a beat or two longer than she normally would to answer. Her cheeks were flushed pink. “Well, it’s either that, or I couldn’t focus properly because you kept kissing me,” she said cheekily. Ginny grinned, unrepentant, and pressed her hand more firmly against Luna’s sensitive bud.

Ginny bit her lip, hoping she looked earnest rather than extremely satisfied. She could feel Luna tensing and gasping beside her; her legs were trembling. 

Hermione glanced up at Luna, concerned. “Are you alright, Luna? You look a bit peaky.” She conjured a glass, filled it using a quick _Aguamenti_ , and offered it to Luna.

“I’m perfectly fine,” Luna assured her with a slightly twitchy smile. When she looked over at Ginny, her eyes were bright. Ginny was still rubbing her gently. Luna picked up her quill and added several more sentences to her essay without further comment. Her legs were still spread wide for Ginny’s hand.

Ginny gently eased off the massaging and dipped her fingers back through Luna’s slippery lips. She wanted nothing more than to slide to her knees on the floor and taste the wetness gathering between her legs. She let it coat her fingers before sliding one finger into Luna’s entrance. 

Luna looked at Ginny out of the corner of her eye with one eyebrow raised. Keeping her expression completely neutral, Ginny looked down at the book she had open before her, lazily turning the page as she slid her finger slowly in and out of Luna’s cunt. She plunged it deep inside, stroking every inch of Luna’s soft inner walls. Ginny worked a second finger in as Luna scooted lower in her seat. She loved the feeling of Luna’s slick heat surrounding her fingers, encasing them in her tight, velvety walls. Ginny worked her fingers faster, stroking in and out, and curling up to tease at the sensitive spot deep inside Luna’s centre.

Luna made a strangled sound, then immediately tried to cover her slip up by scribbling on her essay, scratching her quill across the paper while her hips bucked frantically against Ginny’s hand under the table. 

Ginny crossed her legs, clamping them together tightly, feeling her own wetness soaking her panties while her fingers sped up. The muscles in her forearm ached as she strained them to go faster for Luna, finger fucking her right in front of their oblivious friend with only a Disillusionment Charm to conceal them. Ginny was sure Hermione would notice the wet sound of her fingers squelching as they plunged in and out of Luna, but she couldn’t find it in her to care. She was so focused on bringing Luna off that she couldn’t think of anything else.

Luna started humming, just loud enough to cover up the sordid sounds of what they were doing. Hermione shot her a brief look of annoyance before flicking her wand efficiently to shroud herself in a Silencing Charm. Ginny felt a rush of gratitude. She looked around cautiously to confirm that no one had noticed; she didn’t think any of the surrounding tables could hear her fingers as they pumped into Luna’s centre. Ginny turned her attention back to her girlfriend, pleased with the pink color high on her cheeks.

“Close?” Ginny asked in a breathy undertone. Luna gave her a sharp nod, biting hard on her lower lip. Ginny wished she could lean forward and ravish her sweet mouth with a filthy kiss — she wanted to suck on Luna’s tongue, to taste her plump lips when she came, but she was sure it would draw too much attention in such a public setting. 

“Ginny,” Luna gasped as she discreetly rocked against Ginny, fucking herself on Ginny’s slim fingers. She made another ragged, broken sound as her legs made an abortive move to close tightly around Ginny’s hand — a sure sign that she was close and getting oversensitive. Ginny stroked her fingers against Luna’s walls and teased her clit with a swipe of her thumb. Luna tensed up again, clamping a hand down hard on Ginny’s leg under the table. She gave a high, breathy sound as she came, her hips undulating slowly against Ginny’s hand as she rode out her orgasm. When she stilled, Ginny gently removed her fingers.

Ginny waited a beat, then grabbed Luna’s hand from her leg and pushed it desperately between her own legs. She knew it wouldn’t take long: she was already so on edge from her teasing ministrations on Luna, so eager to feel Luna’s touch.

“Please,” she whispered. 

Luna smiled fondly at her. Ginny looked down at her book to keep up the pretence of studying in case Hermione glanced up. She let out a shaky, relieved exhale of breath when Luna’s fingers pushed their way past her clothes and into her underwear. Luna’s hand was cool, but it felt so good against the searing heat between her legs. Ginny nearly cried out in pleasure as Luna’s dainty fingers stroked her soaking wet folds. “Please,” she repeated under her breath, pressing her hips into Luna’s touch.

Luna wasted no time on teasing her, instead bringing two fingers straight up to massage Ginny’s clit with quick, firm circles. She leaned close, pointing to a section of Ginny’s book as she whispered hotly in her ear. “Did you get yourself all worked up while you fingered me?” 

Ginny pressed her lips tightly together to keep herself from making a sound as she rolled her hips against Luna’s fingers. 

“You made me come in front of all these people, and now I’m going to make you feel so good. I want to see you come from getting so hot over your little stunt,” Luna whispered, in a lilting tone that made Ginny’s stomach tighten with desire. 

A shiver shot through her as Luna brought her lips to her earlobe. “Better keep quiet, though. We both know how much you like to make noise.” Luna punctuated each of her words with a firmer rub against Ginny’s throbbing clit. It was all suddenly too much for her to handle.

“Oh — _shit_ ,” Ginny whispered tightly as she felt herself fall over the edge. Pleasure erupted from her centre, tingling along her limbs in pulses of heat. She took a deep breath as she rode out the aftershocks, allowing herself to slump against Luna’s shoulder, burying her face in her soft blonde hair. Luna laughed quietly and gave Ginny’s thigh an affectionate squeeze.

“I know the feeling, my revision has me feeling the same way,” Hermione said, startling Ginny up from her hiding spot. She hadn’t realised Hermione had removed the Silencing Charm.

“Er, yeah. Right. Revision,” she stammered, clearing her throat. When Hermione turned back to her textbooks, Ginny pulled out her wand and cast a discreet Cleaning Charm over her hand, then Luna’s.

“You’ve always been a clever girl, though, so I’m sure you have everything well in hand,” Hermione added absently. Luna snickered, earning herself a sharp nudge from Ginny.

“She has very nice hands,” Luna said with a bright smile. 

Ginny shot Luna a devious smirk before returning to her studies. She’d get Luna back for that comment later; a plan was already forming in her mind for when she could get her fingers under Luna’s skirt again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments here or [on LiveJournal](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/190909.html) are ♥!


End file.
